


Like a Virgin

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, DickDami Week 2016!, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, who gave Dick Grayson those shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick plays a good virgin- but his slut act is far more convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "do he got the booty?" along with "virginity". Since virginity was in the _kink_ category, and  
>  sexual innocence is already a prompt for the ship week, I decided to take a slightly different approach.

Damian stared across the room, watched as Dick reached up, leaning up onto his toes, trying to reach a book above his head. The library was warm, they had shut the doors, brought the fireplace to life. It was a drastic change to the chill outside- but complimented Dick’s outfit far better.

 

Damian hadn’t asked where Dick had gotten those tiny denim shorts, and he assumed that was for the better. He almost thought maybe they belonged to  _ Tim _ , but he and Dick couldn’t quite share clothing like that. Really, all that mattered was that they were so obscenely short he could see the beginning swell of Dick’s ass, against his thighs, before the fabric took over. And his crop top left the perfect curve of his spine visible, as he pulled a book down, looked at it- and then promptly shoved it back, dissatisfied.

 

The younger licked his lips, settled in a leather chair, simply  _ watching _ . He had to watch to get into the mindset he needed, one that had taken a hell of a lot of practice for him to ever even get  _ near _ . He gripped the leather, watched Dick like he was some sort of  _ object _ to be played with, until the idea was swimming in his head, muddling his thoughts, mucking up his damn  _ conscious _ .

 

And then he leaned back, a smirk crossing his lips. “Grayson,” he said, and Dick paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Come here.” Dick left the book he was about to grab, turning and walking over, a skip in his step. He slid between Damian’s legs, leaning over slightly and looking down through thick, dark lashes.

 

“What is it, Mr. Wayne?” he asked, and god, even his  _ voice _ sounded younger. Damian had no idea how he did it, how he seemed to let the years melt off him, so it was as if Damian was older…

 

Damian cleared his throat, reaching out to settle his hands on Dick’s hips. “You should be careful who sees you like this.” His voice was thick with something, something that didn’t  _ sound _ like him at all.

 

But he saw the way Dick fought down a shiver. He reached down, placed his hands over Damian’s and squeezed. “What would they do?”

 

The  _ playfulness _ in that mock innocence was enough to make Damian’s cock jump within his pants. He tugged gently, and Dick sprawled out in his lap happily, hooking his arms around Damian’s neck. He kissed his cheek affectionately.

 

“Horrible things,” Damian said, trying to keep his voice calm, in the way  _ Dick _ always could when they played and were reversed. Dick pursed his glossed lips, stretching out a leg so that, from the corner of his eye, Damian could see the perfect curves to his muscles.

 

“Yeah?” He teased his fingertips into Damian’s hair. “What if I don’t believe you, Mr. Wayne?” He leaned a little closer. “You see me and you don’t do anything  _ bad _ .” Dick nosed at his chin, shifting, crawling up to get on his knees now and stradling Damian’s lap. Damian gave a little gasp, hands running over Dick’s hips and then  _ back,  _ sliding along the supple, perfect curve of his ass. Dick squirmed over that, his breath escaping. “Mr. Wayne?”

 

Damian squeezed, and the breath turned into a tiny noise.

 

“What are you-  _ ah _ !” Dick shivered as Damian kneaded the flesh, got his fingers to curl at the edges of Dick’s shorts, brushing along his bare ass as he tugged them up, exposing more flesh. Dick was blushing, as Damian scratched his blunt nails along the bit of Dick’s ass that was exposed, before sliding his hands up, one sinking right into the back of his shorts. “ _ Mr. Wayne _ .”

 

“Does it feel bad?” Damian asked, sliding his fingers between Dick’s ass cheeks. Dick bit at his lip, shaking his head, as Damian’s other hand moved to his front, popping open the button his his shorts. He hadn’t worn any underwear beneath them, and the moment he had the zipper open he was faced with Dick’s cock popping free, hard and flushed just like his cheeks. “I take it not. Look at you.”

 

“M-Mr. Wayne… I…” Dick trailed off, as Damian began tracing one finger along his hole. He hiccuped in a breath as Damian smirked, let it be lazy and  _ sleazy _ in the sort of way he knew would make Dick’s belly weak.

 

Damian teased one finger up over the head of Dick’s cock, swirling precum around it as he panted out a breath. “I’m not sure you’re the innocent you want me to believe you are,  _ Richard _ .” Damian wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock, squeezing. “Do you play with yourself like this?”

 

Dick bit at his lip, pinching it between his teeth and nodding. He swayed his hips, as Damian continued to trace his finger along his hole- lamenting that he couldn’t push it inside, that he couldn’t let Dick ride his fingers. He pushed his hand all the way down Dick’s cock, until it met the fabric of his denim shorts, the curls at the base- and then slowly dragged it back up.

 

“You know  _ exactly _ what someone would do to you, if they saw you like this,” Damian said, as Dick bowed his head. “You know how you’d be bent over a desk like the harlot you are. I bet you’d spread your legs and  _ cry _ for it.”

 

Dick hiccuped another breath, shaking his head. “Wouldn’t,” he managed, before he whined. “Not- not  _ anyone _ .”

 

“Oh?” Damian rubbed his thumb over Dick’s cockhead again. “Then for  _ who _ ?”

 

“Only- only  _ you _ , Mr. Wayne.” Dick leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Damian’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed towards Damian’s hand, fucking into his fist desperately. “I only think about  _ you _ .”

 

“Oh? So do you touch yourself like a  _ naughty boy _ and think of me like this?” Damian chuckled, stroking Dick faster, not making a point of drawing this out. His own cock ached, confined in his slacks, and he just wanted to get some relief too. “And you play the innocent.”

 

He pushed with his finger, had Dick’s hole opening but not breaching, and Dick shuddered over that, reaching up to grasp at his biceps as he came suddenly and quickly. His whine turned into Damian’s name, loud and echoing off the walls, his hips jerking until he was  _ dry _ and Damian’s hand was finally stilling. Damian paused, listened to Dick collecting his breath, before,

 

“You came all over my shirt, Grayson.”

 

Dick snorted over that, laughing in that free and light way that made Damian love him all the more. He turned, pressed an affectionate kiss to Damian’s neck. “Mm, sorry,” he mumbled, “maybe you should just take it off?” Damian rolled his eyes, and Dick straightened up, reaching down to tuck himself back into his shorts, zip them up. “Next time you should finger me like this.”

 

Damian’s cock  _ throbbed _ over that, and from the way Dick’s smile grew, he felt it. He got his hands on the arm of the chair, easing himself to stand, only to drop down in front of Damian. He reached for Damian’s pants, fumbling to get them open, as Damian lifted his hips slightly to make it easier. “Dropping the act already?” Damian asked, inclining his head as Dick got the zipper down, reaching in to squeeze him through his underwear.

 

“I can only be a  _ virgin _ for so long. You play one better.” He flashed another smile, tugging at the waistband of Damian’s briefs until they were snug at the base of his cock. “‘Sides, you like me more when I play the slut.” He leaned forward, mouthed at the side of Damian’s cock as he cupped it gently with one hand. Damian sighed, eyes going half lidded, as Dick worked his way back up. “Virgins don’t suck cock the way I do,” he said, lapping that gorgeous tongue out to tease Damian’s cockhead. “And you’d hate to give that up.”

 

Thing was, Dick wasn’t  _ wrong _ . Damian gripped at the arms of the chair, felt the leather creaking and crackling under his hold as he shifted, pushing his cock so it bumped Dick’s lips. Dick smirked, before he opened up, sucked him in and eased half way down his thick shaft. One of his hands wrapped around the base, covering what his mouth didn’t and moving in time with each bob of his head.

 

He was quick, his mouth wet enough that he was drooling, around Damian’s cook. He kept his eyes cast up, watching, and Damian squeezed the chair tighter, lifting his hips and trying to fuck his mouth. His own fell open, an obscene moan echoing through the room, and god, he was too worked up, from how good Dick looked, from the fact that he still had the stain on his shirt to prove that he could tear Dick apart-

 

Damian came  _ embarrassingly _ fast. He bucked up, sliding further over Dick’s tongue, gave a loud cry as he tipped his head back, filling his boyfriend’s mouth. He stayed with his hips lifted until his orgasm subsided, and he was dropping back to the chair, gasping for breath. He felt Dick pulling off, that perfectly wet glide over his hyper-sensitive cock- and a glance down showed him Dick with a wet whine and glossed, swollen lips.

 

Damian shivered, and Dick stood up, lifting his chin and glancing down and not making a move to clean up. “I hid lube behind a few of the books earlier today,” he admitted, “if you can get hard again, you can fuck me over the desk.”

 

He smirked at that, before he turned, sauntering over towards the shelves. Damian swallowed down a breath, shooting a glance at the heavy locked doors- and hoped no one else in the family needed the library at all this evening.

 

Because his night was truly only just beginning.


End file.
